koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ji Ling
Ji Ling (onyomi: Ki Rei) is one of Yuan Shu's officers. He historically joined an army of 300,000 men to dispatch Liu Bei in 196. He and the other generals withdrew his forces when Lu Bu impressed them with his archery at Xiaopei. He has no further mentions in historical records. ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' exaggerates his strength, and expands his role. Ji Ling is portrayed as Yuan Shu's top general, who is able to fight Guan Yu to a draw. Being among his lord's last retainers, he attempted to assist in his lord's escape, but was cut down by Zhang Fei. He placed twenty-ninth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Role in Games Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Ji Ling appears as a general of Yuan Shu since the fourth title. He is mostly seen arriving alongside his master as reinforcements for Lu Bu at Xiapi. Recent games also have him appear as an officer at Shouchun and defend the supply depot at Hulao Gate. In Dynasty Warriors 9 he plays a larger role in Yuan Shu's tale, being his favoured officer during cutscenes and carrying out diligently whatever tasks his lord wishes throughout his story. When Yuan Shao, Cao Cao and Sun Ce surround Shouchun castle, he sacrifices himself so his lord can escape which leads to Yuan Shu lamenting his death once he makes it to Xiapi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms gives Ji Ling above-average battle skills, but his other stats are lower in comparison. He often leads infantry units into battle and tends to be Yuan Shu's best original officer. In Dynasty Tactics 2, during a peace conference with Lu Bu for Xu Province, he reminds the warriors he is ordered to eliminate Liu Bei. Voice Actors *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Yoshiyuki Kōno - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Teruyuki Tanzawa - Sangokushi Legion Romance of the Three Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes Ji Ling as one of Yuan Shu's top and most trusted generals. He fought with a 50 catty trident. After replicating his historical deed, Ji Ling followed his orders to attack Lu Bu and Liu Bei again and later dueled with Guan Yu for thirty bouts. He became exhausted and a fictional general, Xun Zheng, was ordered to take his place. Guan Yu effortlessly killed Xun Zheng in a single blow. The result caused Yuan Shu's army to hesitate, and they stalled further advances. Ji Ling was able to repel Liu Bei, Lu Bu, and Gao Shun from gaining more ground, eventually causing Liu Bei's retreat. Meanwhile, Yuan Shu had claimed himself emperor and earned himself countless amount of enemies. With his titles and many of his retainers gone, Ji Ling was noted to be beside Yuan Shu as they tried to escape. As they encountered Liu Bei's army, Ji Ling challenged Zhang Fei to a duel and was killed in ten bouts. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters